


Heart's Desire

by imaginary_golux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A little angst, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Neville, Luna, and Ginny are helping clean out the Room of Requirement after the war. They find an oddly familiar mirror...Beta by my Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Heart's Desire

“What’s that?” Luna asks. Ginny steps carefully around a stuffed manticore head and a truly hideous statue of three dancing trolls and peers at the tall, sheet-shrouded shape.

“Looks like a mirror,” she says, and tugs at the covering. It slips free from the top of the mirror, revealing intricate carving and a strange phrase. “Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi?”

“Oh,” Neville says, coming around the corner behind them. “The Mirror of Erised. Harry’s been wondering where that ended up.”

“The one that shows your heart’s desire?” Ginny says. “Huh. Wonder what it would show us.”

Neville shrugs. “Long as we know it’s not real, I suppose it wouldn’t be a terrible idea.”

Ginny pulls the sheet the rest of the way off the mirror and steps in front of it, tossing her hair back over one shoulder. “Huh,” she says, and grins.

“What do you see?” Neville asks.

“The two of you congratulating me on leading the Holyhead Harpies to the World Cup,” Ginny says. “Well, this may not predict the future, but I betcha I can make that one happen.”

Neville chuckles. “Congratulating, hm?”

Ginny’s grin is wide and fairly filthy. “You could call it that.”

Neville shakes his head at her. “Well, I look forward to you making that true.”

Ginny steps aside, and Neville takes her place. He looks for a moment, then swallows and steps away. Ginny and Luna both take one look at his expression and embrace him. “What was it?” Luna asks.

“Me introducing the two of you to my parents,” Neville says softly.

“Oh,” Ginny says, and hugs him harder. Luna goes up on her toes to kiss his cheek. “Oh damn, Nev, I’m sorry.”

“‘S okay,” Neville says, and visibly sets the matter aside. “Luna, what do you see?”

Luna lets go of him and steps in front of the mirror, looks for a long moment, and then reaches up and carefully re-adjusts the part in her hair.

Ginny and Neville look at each other and sigh. Of _course_. Trust Luna to already be so content in herself that the Mirror of Erised is just another mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FFC prompt "Mirrors."


End file.
